basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:BRPG
Converting BRPG As Basilicus becomes streamlined it is apparent that the focus of this wiki ought to be on worldbuilding. To that end, I've been seeking out a partner in which to take on BRPG and set up a system of links from that wiki to this one. With some modifications it appears that BRPG will be compatible with WikiRPS and the two communities are now looking for ways to port BRPG articles to that wiki while still keeping a system of links to this one. Please take a look at the discussion and see if you have any input on the subject. --Laveaux 23:05, 29 April 2007 (UTC) I favor moving it to the RPG Wikia, because it's another Wikia wiki. That way we could at least connect it with Basilicus through interwiki links (the BRPG articles are closely tied with the worldbuilding articles, and rightly so). Also, putting them somewhere with the same look as Basilicus will provide better continuity. BRPG is tied to Basilicus closely enough that it makes sense to keep them together. --Brilliand 01:12, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Hello Brilliand. I am not understanding where you are coming from. RPG Wikia is nothing close to WikiRPS. WikiRPS is an entirely new RPG system, developed by the community, whereas RPG Wikia is just a collection of RPG items. RPG Wikia is much more like a smaller version of D&D Wiki, whereas WikiRPS is like a much smaller version of D&D. Does this make any sense? Blue Dragon 02:06, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Also, as to your skin comment, WikiRPS is currently just using a clone of D&D Wiki's skin. A current unassigned project on there is to replace the skin, as well as the logo. Laveaux is nice enough to have said that he will try to come up with a good logo, but if you want to play around with the colors of the skin for WikiRPS, then by all means go for it! That is the beauty of a wiki -- Anything can be changed. Blue Dragon 02:09, 30 April 2007 (UTC) I've looked closely at RPG Wikia, and while I'd love to use a wikia for this conversion, this is not the place. RPG Wikia is focused on published and existing RPGs (D&D and otherwise). WikiRPS is an RPG game system that Basilicus can be adapted to. I've also explored other wikias that this would just not fit with. I also agree with you Brilliand regarding keeping the sites congruent. Blue Dragon, you already discussed splitting WikiRPS from the existing URL, have you considered launching it on Wikia? They will take your database and convert them and host them for no cost. --Laveaux 02:45, 30 April 2007 (UTC) I see now that moving BRPG to WikiRPS can be good. We should get an interwiki link to WikiRPS set up soon. I suggest "brpg:" linking to "http://wikirps.dandwiki.com/wiki/" IF we will be moving BRPG there, which seems likely. If not, "wikirps:" is longer and less specific, but will be appropriate either way. Skins: Ideally, anyone who finds WikiRPS through Basilicus will get the Monobook skin by default and anyone who doesn't will get Sledge. However, in the long run there is no consistent way to do this. Therefore, we can either set WikiRPS's default skin to Monobook or accept the incongruity; I don't think there is any appropriate way to point new users to the skin change option, except for a talk page message. --Brilliand 15:17, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :As to moving the site to Wikia, I am very against the idea. It currently does not cost me any monthly payments that I would not be paying otherwise to host WikiRPS -- it is running on one of my personal servers. There is a lot of custom, behind the scenes work that is done on the Wiki, especially for things like D&D Wiki. If you want a few examples, they are things like the AJAX MoI interface, DPL2CU, and so on. I have never really liked the idea of Wikia controlling my stuff, and I guess that is because I am still living back before Web 2.0 come alive, but I really would not feel comfortable with it. I do not want a website hosted somewhere that I do not have shell access to. I know that these probably seem to you to be power hungry motivations, or something similar, but it isn't that I will ever take control of a Wiki. A good example is D&D Wiki, again. I will keep it running, but I don't really contribute all that much, and I have never blocked a user, etc. :The reasons that will be more compelling to you are these: Complete custom skins. You request an extension, I will build it or install it. There are no ads. It is running on a nearly dedicated server (D&D Wiki is on it as well, but both of them are nothing close to utilizing it -- it has a Quad Core Xeon processor, and opcode caching, with Squid, so speed will not be much of a problem). And finally, if you want anything changed about it you can easily do it -- with Wikia there are a few things that you cannot change (wiki sidebar, ads, wikia domain, etc). :I am not saying it is bad, I just trying to say that it is not necessarily better. Of course, I will be happy with whatever the community wants. Blue Dragon 22:27, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::You're quite right - the only thing Wikia has over WikiRPS is the publicity, although that's pretty helpful. Perhaps the skin problem could be solved through an extension. Currently, it's possible to control the skin through the URL, but that control doesn't last until the next link. If the URL-based skin change is extended so that all internal links maintain the same skin (perhaps with a different parameter so that the preview-skin button isn't affected), we could add that parameter to our interwiki link and have Basilicus always link to a Monobook-style WikiRPS. Every page should then offer a "switch to default skin" button, just to give users the option. --Brilliand 22:45, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :::My personal opinion on this is that somebody should make an awesome skin for Basilicus and WikiRPS, and any other open gaming/free worldbuilding style projects out there that could join our circle of interwiki links. I would definitely want to join with it, but I am very artistically challenged. I am not also saying that you should, but I think that someone in one of these communities must be an artist... maybe the person that Cuthalion knows personally can help. This would remove the problem of the skin looking different, and cause just the logos to change. Again, don't take this to be some sort of a demand, it is just on my wishlist! — Blue Dragon (talk) 23:42, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Converting BRPG Part Two After 3 years I still think BRPG is outside the scope of Basilicus. I hate to chuck the system, however. Many of the other RPG system-oriented communities and wikis are no longer around. I think in its current state the game rules are confusing and out of date. Would like some sort of solution to present itself on this. --Laveaux 18:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC)